


Spillage

by itsadrugsbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrugsbust/pseuds/itsadrugsbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Louise Brealey's recent train tweet.  You all know the one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spillage

She couldn’t believe what she’d done, and on Detective Inspector Lestrade no less. He had come down to Barts after work to pick up a report for the next day and she had been shocked by his appearance in her lab, so shocked in fact that she managed to spill her now cold tea straight over his trousers. She couldn’t hide the mortification on her face. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she waved her arms frantically as she tried to apologise. 

“Don’t worry Molly, it’s fine” he smiles reassuringly at her 

“Oh no, it’s not, look at you” she points at his trousers “I don’t mean look at you, I mean…oh god" 

He couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she gets flustered. 

“Really Molly, it was an accident, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad it wasn’t hot” he smiles warmly 

“But your trousers are soaked" 

“That’s ok, I’ve got something else I can wear with me” he jogs the bag on his shoulder “that is if you have somewhere I could change" 

“Oh yes, of course, you can use my office” she points to her office door 

“That’s great, thanks” he smiles widely “I’ll be right back" 

As he goes off to get changed Molly couldn’t help but picture the sight of Greg Lestrade getting changed in her office. Her mind slipped into the image but she was no where near prepared for the sight that welcomed her as he came out of her office. His suit and shirt were gone and had been replaced by gym shorts, t-shirt and a hoody. 

“Good job I had these with me, didn’t fancy making my journey home in wet trousers that would have looked very dodgy” he chuckles 

“No…it….” she was slightly speechless by the sight in front of her before she managed to snap herself out of her trance “yes, it’s very helpful. Did you just happen to have those with you?" 

“No, was planning on stopping at the gym on my way home. Need to try and stay in some shape to chase those pesky criminals about" 

“Well you always look very fit to me” she blushes as she realises what she’s said “I mean, you look like you’re in good shape. I’m going to shut up now" 

He couldn’t help but be enamoured by her blushed ramblings 

“I think the gym could probably wait for a day, can I buy you a coffee if you’ve finished for the day?" 

“I…shouldn’t I be the one buying you one to apologise?" 

“How about this then, I’ll buy the first and you can buy the second” he smiles happily


End file.
